


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the longest time, you've harbored feelings for a certain Jedi Master, but because of the Jedi Code, you haven't acted upon them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, obi-wan/reader
Kudos: 38





	Feelings

You would be lying to yourself if you said that you thought of Obi-wan as only a friend. Every time you look at him, your pulse quickens, and you desperately wish that the Jedi Code was nonexistent. You often find yourself questioning if you should tell him about your feelings, but you know that Obi-wan would only brush them off, reciting to you how acting on them would go against the code that the Jedi live by. 

“(Y/n)? Is everything all right?”

His hand on your shoulder makes you jump, and you nod, swallowing thickly. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m fine,” you mumble. 

Obi-wan’s face is clouded with concern, but he doesn’t pry any further. “Okay. If you’re certain.” 

“Actually it – it is something.” When the words leave your lips, you’re surprised. You hadn’t meant to say them, but it’s too late to take them back now.

He raises his eyebrows. “What’s going on? You know you can tell me, whatever it is that’s troubling you.”

Your stomach erupts with butterflies, and you let out a deep breath. Might as well get this over with before I chicken out and end up never telling him. 

“What I’m about to tell you… I know it’s against the rules, and I know you won’t be happy with it, but I just – I really need to get this off of my chest.” You pause, letting him process everything that you’ve just said before you continue. “Obi, I like you.”

“Well,” he chuckles, “I like you too, (Y/n).”

Of course this is how he responds. You knew he would react this way, being as oblivious as he is. Though he seems more like the observant type, things like this often fly right over Obi-Wan’s head. “No, not like that. I have feelings for you,” you say softly. Your gaze lowers to the ground as you wait with baited breath for his response, face warm. 

“Oh. That’s… I’m not really sure what to say,” he whispers, frowning.

Your heart constricts painfully, and tears build up in your eyes. You blink them away and shake your head. You can’t cry in front of Obi-wan, because the second you start, you know you won’t be able to stop.

“I’m sorry. I – I shouldn’t have said anything. You have a council meeting soon… and I should go.”

“(Y/n)–”

His hand gently tugging at your wrist makes you freeze, and slowly you turn back around to face him. You avoid looking into his eyes, but he places his fingers under your chin, gently raising it so your gaze meets his. His hand falls back to his side, and the corners of his lips curve upward into a small smile.

“I never said that I didn’t like you back.”

“You… what?” 

There’s this twinkle in his eyes, and you can’t help but adore him all the more for it. “You’re right. It is against the Jedi Code. But lately, I’ve found myself unable to think of anyone but you.” Your lips part in surprise, and he uses that moment to take a step closer to you and cup your cheeks with his hands, leaning his forehead against yours. “You always seem to be at the front of my mind, no matter how hard I try to distract myself and think about something else.”

You honestly don’t know how to respond. Your heart pounds painfully loud against your ribcage, and you’re becoming increasingly more flustered at how little distance there is between the two of you. If you leaned in, even just a little bit, your lips would be pressed against his, something that you’ve thought about happening countless times.

“Obi-Wan…” Your voice is just barely above a whisper, and it’s so quiet that you’re not even sure he heard you. But the look in his eyes tells you that he did. His lips are closer than before, your breaths mingling together, when suddenly he pulls back. Your heart drops into the pit of your stomach at the small rejection. 

“I can’t. I – I shouldn’t. This is wrong. Jedi aren’t supposed to act on their feelings, especially those considered to be of a romantic nature. If the council found out, I…” 

When he looks over at you, his face softens. You look so lost and sorrowful, and to know that he’s the one who caused you to feel that way makes him regret what he had said earlier.

“But perhaps there’s a way we can work around it.”

Your eyes widen, and you bite your lip, trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. “Wait – but you said before–”

“I know what I said before. And now I’m taking it back.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “I want to be with you, (Y/n). Really, I do. But if we do this, then we must keep it a secret. No one can know, or else the consequences will not be very kind to us and our relationship.”

You nod. “Yes. I know. Are you sure this is a good idea?” you ask quietly.

“Love, if there’s anything that I’m sure of, then it’s that I want to be with you.” 

Your breath catches in your throat at his words, your lips spreading into a wide smile. He offers you a small grin, his cheeks a light shade of pink as he takes your hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you later. Alright? And please, try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone. Anakin gets into enough of it as it is.” 

Obi-wan leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Your heart flutters at how intimate the action is.

“I can’t promise anything.”

Your eyes trail after him until he’s out of sight, and you stand there for many moments afterwards, the spot where he had pressed his lips to your skin still tingling.


End file.
